A month
by Tcalo
Summary: Nobody at the wizarding world is prepared for Severus' Goodbye, when Sevy find out he only got a month he knows exactly what to do...after all he has nothing to lose now...
1. You only got a month

Disclaimer: I don't own any HP character, but I would be happy with Snape :)

Chapter One:

"I am sorry Mr. Snape but you only got a month."

Severus closed his eyes, this couldn't be happening, not to him. A month, just a month and everything will be over. He shocked his head in disbelieve, this was too much even for a man who life has been an eternal hell.

"I understand" was all he could manage to say. But the true was he didn't quite understand anything at all. Why? How? They must be kidding… He took his cloak and went out, the doctor said something else but Severus didn't care; there was nothing else he could care about anymore.

He arrived late to the Order meeting that night. Nobody seems to care though, he took his usual seat far from everybody else and said nothing. Sirius was the only one to notice something was wrong with Snape. Maybe cause he didn't insult him when they met or maybe cause he knew him so well that his silent said it all.

The meeting finished and Severus was about to leave when Sirius stepped in front of him.

"What's wrong with you Snivellius? Your Lord ordered you to take a shower?" said the animagus trying to start a fight if Snivellius was up to something he was going to find out.

But Severus didn't replies not even the Snivellius insult could make sense to his senseless life today.

"That was odd" said Sirius to himself once Severus has left. "He always fights back, something wrong is going on here, and I will find out".

It was a nice evening so Severus decided to walk a little, he never used to do that but then not everyday you find out there's not many days left for you. He walked without caring; all he could think about was his life. Everything he has done and missed, the people he has hated the most (Black on the top of course, followed closely by Voldy, Potters next), the people he won't meet (a wife, some sons and daughter maybe?) and the people that won't miss him at all (let's say everybody).

The student will be happy that their potion master won't make their life hell anymore; he smiled sadly at the sight of Neville laughing at his grave. The Death Eaters will be disappointed, cause many of them are just waiting for Voldemor's order to kill him. Well that cheered him up a little, Voldy will be really angry to know he won't be the one to finish him.

Albus of course won't be happy, he was a good friend actually his only friend but somehow that wasn't good enough for Severus, a friend, only one, that was all he got?. He knew nobody will miss him and that makes him miserably. "Maybe a month will be enough to make them miss me" something hit him the moment those words came out of his mouth, he still got a month to change everything! He still could make those bastards to miss and even like him. Severus grimed, that's was a good idea…

Next morning Severus woke up happily, he was about to start a new life, a short but new one. He took his cloths and shocked his head, no black wasn't good for him anymore. Yellow? Not too shinny, red? No too bloody, um… Blue, a navy blue will make a good impression, he could try another happier colour later, let's start with blue. He transfigured his trousers into jeans, yes muggles jean could make the trick. And put on a navy blue t-shirt. He looked at himself in the mirror, wow he looked different, definitely better.

Now my hair… um… tricky… but he knew exactly what to do, it's been a while since he wanted to do something different with his hair, just that the change didn't fit his old reputation. A couple of flicks of his wand later and "wow that's amazing!" Said the mirror to a griming short hair Severus.

"Well that's like ten years younger. Why didn't I do this before?"

At the Grand Hall everybody was having breakfast happily, students and professors talking and eating innocently, none ready for what was coming. Severus entered and sat next to Albus. "Good morning Albus" said him with a charming smile. Albus turned and frozen, the sight of his ex-bitter master potion using jeans and t-shirt, short hair and charming smile nearly gave him a heart attack. McGonagall spitted out her cereal, Flick fell down and Hagry almost sat on him. Hundreds of mouths fell open and Severus couldn't hold a smile. "Mission accomplished".

Wow the girls were dreaming or what? That was definitely not their potions professor, maybe his young brother? He was so so dam sexy…

"Well I guess I should go to my class, Griffidor/Slytherin, my favourite one" said him getting out of the Hall. Astonished faces followed his way out. "Tell me I was dreaming" said Hermione to Ginny, but Ginny didn't reply navy blue t-shirt and jeans were too much for her to react.

"If I am dreaming please don't wake me up" was all the girls could think about…

"I thought I'll never say this but I can't wait till my next potions class"…


	2. The second task

Chapter Two: The second task!

Severus left the Grand Hall quite satisfied with himself. His first task was done, perfectly done. Now his next task, he already knew exactly what to do and was already smirking at the thought of it.

He headed to his office, he still got half and hour before class so he could use it to do something useful. He has been thinking hard about the whole just-a-month-left thing, there were so many things he wanted to do before….well you know… before… let's say maybe a month wasn't going to be enough after all. So he needed to prioritize his wills.

"No, this is quite more important than to visit mom I may just owl her… um… maybe I should do this before cursed Black…" murmured him while checking his list, not quite satisfied with his results. Time was running, so he went to his potion's shelf, he needed to take some interesting potions for today unforgettable class….

"Ok, I got all what I need" said him before heading to his classroom, malice written all over his face.

At the potion classroom all the students were already there, none wanted to miss that class. The classroom was quiet, excitement on the air. The girls couldn't wait to see Severus again and the boys were nervous. Griffidors and Slytherins were intrigued, nobody daring to speak, eyes fixing the door, at any moment now Snape will walk in, slam the door, yell to the Griffidors, give some points to the Slytherins and life will go on as normal as ever… This morning dream will remain just that a dream, an illusion, something that never happens, something they will soon forget..

"What time is it?" asked Neville shaking his watch, there must be something wrong with it, it says Snape was late, five minutes late! Snape and being late were two concepts that could not possibly be connected, but then Snape and Jeans either!

"8:35" answered Draco, he was so nervous that didn't realized it has been an Griffindor who has asked. He was asking himself the same as everybody else, Snape late?

"He probably got lost in another dimension or we slept two days in a row so today is not today" said Ron biting his nails.

"Shut up" Harry cut him off. It was 8:45 and none could handle the stress anymore. Should they go and ask someone? Or just leave? Not better not, Snape was probably waiting outside just to curse or kill them!

A couple of minutes later a whistle made them look at the door again. Someone was approaching the classroom … whistling? Maybe the Headmaster to tell them that their dear potion master has been confined in a mental hospital or even worse he was just sick today!

The whistle got lauder and suddenly stopped, whoever has been whistling was now standing in front of the classroom. Everybody hold their breath. A minute that felt like an hour or two passed and Severus walked in smoothly.

"Good morning Class" said him smiling a little bit too Lockheartish even for his new taste. "Get all your stuff and follow me, we are going to have class outside today"

Nobody moved, this has to be a joke! Snape was probably teasing them, he'll curse the first one who dare to get out. Ron turned questionably to Harry, Harry shocked his head, confusion written all over his face. But he wasn't the only one; even the Slytherins were looking at Severus as if he has just lost his mind.

"So we'll you move or I'll have to curse you all" yelled Severus angrily, those gits were incredible, who can understand them! You are nice with them and don't even listen to you!

Draco was the first to stand up, he was the only one who could do anything without fearing Snape's fury so he took his bag and went out (slowly and carefully) once he was out the rest of the Slytherins followed him, the Griffidors needed another "Move" to react.

Severus went out of the castle whistling happily, the Slytherins followed him closely, the Griffindors instead kept a considerable distance, enough to run away if necessary. Harry was holding his want tight, this has to be a trick.. he was sure about it…

The students were sure that Snape was heading them to the forbidden forest, he'll probably leave them alone to be beast's food. But Severus leaded them to the lake; fresh snow under their feet, a warm sun over them, not cold wind at all, yes it was a really nice day to be outside except maybe for the fact the Snape was going to kill them all…Severus stopped near the lake and waited for everybody. Once everybody has arrived he sat on the grass. "Come come it's no gonna hurt" said him waving them to sit. The students sat slowly. Neville was shaking he was sure Snape was going to drown them or worse to drown just him!

Severus was smiling; the terrified faces somehow made him fell happy.

"Well can anyone tell me why we are here?" asked him resting against a tree. It was a peaceful felling, being there in such a nice day.

'Cause you are totally nuts' wanted to say Harry but changed his mind , Snape was smiling but he was still Snape…

Puzzles faces were fixing Severus. He got a little depress, why were they so afraid of him?.

"Miss Granger? You are always the know-it-all.." said him casually, the same phrase that two days ago would have been an insult, today sounds friendly?

"Cause you want us to get some ingredients?" answered her shyly, she wasn't the shy type in class but this wasn't a normal class after all.

"Nop" said him shocking his head innocently, a couple of girls sighed, his new look was too much to resist. Severus smiled at this reaction, he wasn't used to this kind of effect on girls but he could get used to…

"Well ok, I'll tell you" said him when none one speak. "I was thinking about all of you last night, and I realized I haven't cared enough about you and your problems."

"ok, RUN" whispered Harry "he got nuts and is about to kill us!" But nobody moved not even a Troll would have made them move, they were petrified.

"So I decided I would like to get to know you better"

"What?" snapped Draco unaware, he shut his mouth as soon as he realized he has just snapped to Snape!.

"Draky Draky, hasn't anyone told you that you shouldn't snap to a professor?" said Snape softly, not signs of anger in his voice.

"Draky? Has Snape just called me Draky?" though Draco worriedly. "Ok Potter is right, he is totally nuts"

"Anyway that's why I brought you here, fresh air and nature are perfect to get to know you better"

Astonished students lost with such revelation missed to notice the potion Snape has just sprinkled over them. Two minutes later soft snores fulfil the peaceful scene. Near to the lake, smiling madly Snape was playing with the snow, "Mission Accomplished", second task done, perfectly done. Now I am ready for my next task…

A/N: so what do you think? Will Snape kill them all? Or just get to know them better… ? ;)


	3. Mix up!

Chapter Three: Mix up!

Harry woke up at the Griffindor common room felling dizzy, near him Ron, Hermione and the rest of his Griffindor fellows were peacefully sleeping. He was confused, how did he get there? And where has he been before? He couldn't remember it…. um... something about the Grand Hall, Snape wearing jeans, not wait that must has been a dream, Neville asking the time, a whistle, Snape walking in smoothly, no part of the dream again, the marauder's map, the lake, a potion, Snape again, the invisibility cloak.. wait… no.. NOOOOOO yelled Harry heading to his room, "please no, please no" muttered him all his way up…

"Are you ok Harry?" asked Rom entering their room. Harry's scream has wakened him up. At the corner of the room, sitting in the floor, hugging his legs and muttering madly Harry looked totally lost. Rom approached him slowly, he was felling dizzy and something about Snape questioning him still perturbed him.

Harry didn't react, not talk to him either, he was muttering something. Ron got closer to heard him better, "cloak , map"

"Cloak? Map?" said to himself Ron before realization dawn on him. His mouth felt open and he adopted the same lunatic glance as Harry. In Harry's trunk the place where the invisibility cloak and marauders' map used to be was empty.

Draco woke up rubbing his eyes, he felt so tired, a headache coming soon. He was in his room, how did he get there? He shocked his head, Granger.. a secret he has hold for so long, Granger again, Snape, a potion, "Please no" murmured him closing his eyes, flashes of what he had just done overwhelming him.

Hermione woke up suddenly, "No" she sighed shocking her head, her deepest secret lost into Snape's hands. She was lost, he could black mail her any moment, she'll do anything to keep that secret secret!.

Somewhere in the dungeons a macabre laugh was heard. "So you all wake up, perfect!" said Snape looking at the marauders' map. "Time to the next step" and with a flick of his wand the potions his dear students have drunk an hour ago were set on.

Almost immediately Harry felt a sharp pain in his head, Ron felt down on his knees and someone in the Slytherin sixth year boy's room lost conscience. A minute later the point at the marauders' map labelled "Harry Potter" flickered for a moment and appeared where "Draco Malfoy" has been. "Draco Malfoy" appeared where "Rom Weasley" who substituted "Harry Potter".

Another laugh was heard on the dungeons, this was going to be an interested last month after all!


	4. Mix up II

Chapter Four: Mix up II.

Minutes later Ron finally opened his eyes and he saw himself staring back at him, he fainted again... A couple of meters in front of him, Draco saw….Potter, "wait a minute…." His eyes widened when he realized where he was, "but I don't know how to appear! How did I get here?" He shocked his head, "let's think…Snape…the lake….um…my room…sharp headache…" nothing made a sense…

He stood up and walked in _Potter_'s direction, he may not know how he got there but he could at least take advantage of such opportunity, Potter had obviously fainted because of him, "What a loser to faint just cause I appeared in his room… wait a minute…Haven't I read somewhere that it was impossible to appear in Hogwards?...weird…" but he didn't finish his phrase, a red hair boy was staring back at him, it was Weasley but he had his own Malfoy glance and expression, not only he was mimicking him, "wait a minute! That's a mirror!" another body fainted….

"Draco? Are you ok?" said an unknown voice to Harry, he opened his eyes slowly his head was still hurting so much. "Draco?" the same voice said again, Harry shocked his head, "Draco?" murmured him puzzled. "Why is someone calling me Draco?" though Harry confused but he didn't have time to question himself any further, white hands and green slytherin robes fuzzed his senses, he was… Draco?

Pansy gasped when Draco Malfoy fainted for second time that day. "Snape" cried her before leaving the room.

Ron woke up and saw himself lying beside him. "Breath Ron, breath" repeated to himself rubbing his temples, "In, out, in, out" ….. "There must be a logic explanation……a logic explanation? Oh no, I am talking as Hermione!"

"What the hell?" asked Draco fixing Ron. He knew Potter was nuts but talking to himself?

"Harry, you are awake! What happened?"

"Harry?" asked the ex-blond raising an eyebrow. Yes, Potter was definitely nuts.

They fixed each other, suddenly Ron felt dizzy, he was seeing himself but his glance was…

"Malfoy?"

"So even in this scruffy "body" you recognized me!" said Malfoy with his best smirk!

"Youuuu" yelled Ron "What did you do? Where's Harry?"

"Where's Harry?" repeated the Slytherin frowning before the whole thing dawned on him… a loud laugh was hear…

"What's so funny, you think you are smart! Dumbledore will never let you do whatever you are planning Malfoy!"

"You are such a moron!... Weasley I suppose?" snapped Draco disgusted, he was laughing but he knew this was something not even Dumbledore could resolve. If Snape had done this (and he was pretty sure) only Snape would resolve it!

"Yes I am Harry" said Ron widening his eyes as soon as he heard himself. He had meant to say Ron, not Harry! "Harry" said him again, what is going on? "Harry" What? He freaked out, and run to his trunk, took out parchment and quill, he wrote…"Harry" nooooooo why can't I say or write my own name?

Draco stared at Potter for a while, what was he doing? Better leave before he started to attack him or something, not that he was scared of Potter of course.

Pansy finally made it to Severus' office. She was so worried about Draco that she almost faint when Severus answered coldly "I don't have time to deal with Draco's fainting thing. But you are welcome to try the hospital wind if that make you happy"….

Draco was about to leave the Griffindor common room when someone called him, well not him but Weasley. He turned, 'that bloody mugblood' though him angrily, should he stop? Not better not…

"Ron" called Hermione for third time before Ron finally stopped. "Where are you going? I need to talk with you"

"Sorry, I don't have time" replied coldly the ex-blond. Hermione blinked, "It's about our kiss" said her putting her hands in her mouth. Why had she mentioned that? She hadn't meant to say that!

"Kiss?" asked Draco now a little bit more interested.

"Yes I liked but I like someone else" once again Hermione tried to shut her mouth with her hands, why was she saying all the things she had always keep secret?

"Who?" asked a now really interested Draco.

Meanwhile at the hospital wind… Harry was waking up, why did he feel so dizzy? Oh yes, something about Snape, Malfoy, "Pansy?" asked Harry withdrawing several distrustful inches, why was she there? And where was he anyway?.

"Draco?" asked her with caution. Draco was acting so odd.

"Not again" said Harry shouting his eyes and rubbing his temples. He has to be dreaming!

Pansy didn't push him any further; she left quietly, if Snape wasn't going to do something to help Draco, then the Headmaster will…

"Malfoy" answered Hermione and she just wanted to die as soon as she said it, she couldn't help but say the truth! And she had just told Ron she was secretly attracted to Malfoy, he was going to kill her…

"Really?" said Draco before kissing her passionately. 'Wait a minute…why am I doing this?... never mind…' said to himself the not longer indifferent Slytherin. After all he has always….let's say… wondered how to kiss _this_ mugblood would be like… beside he wasn't Draco anymore so… who cares? "Ey…that's perfect! I can do whatever I want! It'll be Weasley's fault not mine!" um…. Snape is such an intelligent man after all..

"Smart boy, see you understood the possibilities!" murmured Severus, at the marauders' map the "Draco Malfoy" and "Hermione Granger" dots where suspiciously closed…

"Ups!" smirked the potion master, the dot titled "Ron Weasley" was approaching Draco's and Hermione's and for the way he stopped all of the sudden, he wasn't happy about what he had to be seeing… "I didn't planed it that way" though Snape laughing madly "But it's wonderful nevertheless!".

And Yes as soon as the dots "Draco Malfoy" and "Ron Weasley" stared to fight to each other, Snape was definitely enjoying himself, tears of happiness running down his face, yes he was damm happy and it was possibly the best laugh of his life, pity he missed that the dot "Albus Dumbledor" was heading to the hospital wind and in not time it will be with "Harry Potter"

Next chapter: what should I do to get my body back?

A/N: Any review? I need some feedback you know :)

Hey! Rane Sakura: Here is it the fourth chapter, I hope you like it. The Spanish version is far more complete but don't blame me! I express myself better in Spanish :).

Ey Cheelalaucha thanks for the Reviews!


End file.
